Great Youkai
by Lori the Angel
Summary: Inuyasha turns into a demon and when he turns back he suddenly realizes that he doesn't want her to stay while a very dangerous demon or was still around. Then disappearences come for Inuyasha, is it?(InuxKag|Cheers^^)
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did then I would own my own site and post all my fictions there!! Although, I can own my own site, but I can't own Inuyasha...*sighes.*  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry if you spot a mistake in this story, sometimes I don't look very hard mistakes, ok?   
  
Introduction  
by: Lori  
____________________  
  
Inuyasha sighed.  
  
'Kagome... Why did you get yourself involve? It's hard even though she's still around... I might loose myself... but I don't want to loose y-... what's the point? I can't tell you, tell you that I lo-... There I go again letting myself go like this... I just... I just want what you want... this time... last time was a mistake... they come as they go... as I explain I hope that's not what you would do... don't leave unless that's what you want to do...'   
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Boy, what am I thinking?!"  
  
Inuyasha laid on top of the roof with his hands behind his head. He was looking up at the stars. Thinking slowly.   
  
Inuyasha sighed again.  
  
--------------  
  
Sango, Kagome, and Shippo were under the roof that Inuyasha was on top on. Surrounding the fire. Kirara slept by Sango's side.  
  
Miroku came in and sat down quietly.  
  
"Do you feel alright, Miroku?" asked Kagome  
  
"Yah..." Miroku looked at his right hand. "I think it's going away now that Naraku's dead. Thanks to Inuyasha, that is."  
  
"Yes, we must thank him. For help that he has givin us." Sango look at the fire.  
  
"Hmmm..." Kagome sighed.  
  
"How about you, Kagome? You took up a lot of injuries during battle, too." said Miroku.  
  
"That's right. No matter how many times Inuyasha tells you to go to safety, you just put yourself into grave danger." said Sango.  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango.  
  
"I... I..." Kagome was speechless.  
  
"It's alright, Kagome." said Shippo hopping onto Kagome's lap. "You don't have to explain if you don't want to."  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"Point is... Kikyo is still around..." said Miroku looking at Kagome.  
  
Kagome just stared at the fire looking a bit down.  
  
"Ah, I don't care. She's Inuyasha's problem. I ain't got nothing to do with it. So why should I care?" Shippo shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Even though that is true, still Kago-"  
  
Sango elbowed Miroku. Miroku nodded.  
  
"Still what?" Kagome look up at Miroku.  
  
"That you're still here with us." said Miroku.   
  
What he really was about to say is that she was still around and that Inuyasha truely loves both of them... He doesn't want to hurt her feelings.  
  
Kagome smiled with confort.  
-------------  
  
Inuyasha jumped down.  
  
He heard humming. The voice sounded too familiar to him.   
  
"That voice..." mumbled Inuyasha. He followed the humming.  
  
He walked in the forest, standing in a spotlight.  
  
The humming was close to him.  
  
"It can't be... Yura?!"   
  
Inuyasha looked around. Sniffing the air.  
  
The voice laughed.  
  
"You poor, poor doggy..." said the voice.  
  
"COME OUT!!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"He he he... hmmm..."   
  
The voice started to hum again.  
  
"Yura! I said, 'COME OUT!'"  
  
"Awww... you poor witto puppy... I'm not Yura..."  
  
"Boy, you sure sound like her!!!"  
  
Something started to appear in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Do I look like her?" said the thing that appeared in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Who are you?!" said Inuyasha squinting his eyes at the figure.  
  
"Why, I'm Lady Kiora Yuset." said the figure.  
  
She was about Inuyasha's size. She had a white strapless dress, dark brown hair, slightly brown skin, brown eyes, looks the age twenty, and vines around her wrists and ankles.  
  
"You're what?!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Lady Kiora Yuset." said Lady Yuset. Lady Yuset will be short for her full name, ok?  
  
Inuyasha took out his sword and prepared to hit.  
  
"Oh no no no..." said Lady Yuset swinging her finger side to side. "You would be a bad doggy..."  
  
"To hell to that!" said Inuyasha.  
  
Her eyes turned red and vines started to cover Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha choked and gasped for air.  
  
"You... son.. of a bi..." said Inuyasha as the vines got tighter.  
  
Lady Yuset walked up to Inuyasha.  
  
"He he he... That's right... suffer..." said Lady Yuset.  
  
Inuyasha was trying to cut the vines. But more vines cuffed his hands.  
  
"HIMIYAKA!" screamed a voice.  
  
A thump was heard.  
  
"Himiyaka! Let. Him. Go!" said the voice.  
  
"What are you going to do?" said Yuset.  
  
The person was another woman. She wore a tight dark brown shirt and shorts. She was riding a tiger that was more bigger when Kirara was transformed. She had light brown hair, and dark green eyes. She was pretty as anyone could imagine. She pointed a bow and arrow at Lady Yuset.  
  
Lady Yuset backed up and the vines got loose.  
  
Inuyasha went down on the ground on his hands and knees breathing hard.  
  
"Go! Before I kill you!" said the woman. Yuset breathed hard and anger.   
  
"You will wait and see what surprise I will give him, to Inuyasha!... I will be back, Nisa..." said Lady Yuset.  
  
Lady Yuset backed up and disappeared.  
  
Nisa put her arrow back and the bow on the strap the tiger had around it. She patted the tiger's head and whispered, "Good Naraii..."  
  
She slowly walked to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha still choked.  
  
Nisa knelt down to Inuyasha. She put down a bottle, "Drink. It will help you a bit."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. He grabbed the bottle sniffed it making sure of it, and dranked it.   
  
Inuyasha regained his health. Nisa started to walk away.  
  
*SLISH!!*  
  
Inuyasha's sword met up with Nisa's. Inuyasha tried to strike her and that Nisa put her sword up in defense.  
  
"How dare you..." said Nisa, getting a good look at Inuyasha.  
  
She pushed him. She put back her sword in.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"What am I?..." said Nisa. "What do you mean by that?! I saved your god damn life!!"  
  
"Well you seem to know that wench!"  
  
"Well that wench is my enemy! More likely to be called a bitch."  
  
"Why? What does she have against you?"  
  
"What she has against me is that..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing... She can transform into anyone and anything."  
  
"Naraku?"  
  
"Naraku, what? Her name is Himiyaka..."   
  
Nisa sighed.  
  
Inuyasha put back his sword and looked at the girl that was just standing there with sadness.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha not knowing her name yet.  
  
"Oh, my apologies. My name is Nisa. Nisaanna Ko Jengi." Nisa bowed.  
  
"Yah I remember Lady Yu- er, I mean Himiyaka mentioned your name." said Inuyasha.   
  
"Yes, but she will be back. But who knows what forms she steals."  
  
Nisa hopped on the tiger's back.  
  
"Well, I'm off!" said Nisa.  
  
"Wait! That's it?!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"That's it, what?"  
  
"You just come then go?"  
  
"Well I have my own business you know."  
  
"Oh whatever..."  
  
Inuyasha just waved goodbye.  
  
"You're welcome, er- what's your name?" said Nisa.  
  
"Inuyasha... "  
  
Nisa took off.  
  
"I'll see you in the future and be careful, Inuyasha!"   
  
Inuyasha mumbled, "Yah... ok... sure..."  
  
==end of chapter one=== 


	2. Being with the wrong Kagome

Ch. 2 --Being with the wrong Kagome  
By Lori  
-------------  
  
Inuyasha walked inside the hut that everyone was in.  
  
"Inuyasha, how do you feel?" asked Sango.  
  
"I feel..." Inuyasha stared at Kagome, who wasn't looking at him.  
  
"Yah..." said Miroku.  
  
"I feel fine." Inuyasha looked around and sat down by the opened door.  
  
Kagome just blankly stared at the fire not listening to their confersation.  
  
Shippo stared up at Kagome, "Hey Kagome..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you going home?"   
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, now that the jewel is gone, I thought maybe you would go back home and not come back."  
  
"Shippo, even if I did go back home, I would always come and visit."  
  
Shippo smiled and made himself a little bit more warm by Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and legs. He was listening to Kagome and Shippo, but in a way he felt left out.   
  
Kagome was a bit angry with him about the whole Kikyo thing. All the time, Kagome would just sigh and try not to look at Inuyasha. She wanted to go back home and have time to herself without Inuyasha butting in. She changed her mind and decided to stay for little longer.  
  
"Well, it seems to be getting late." Sango prepared her bed.  
  
Kagome searched for her sleeping bag and unfolded it on the floor. Inuyasha walked out and jumped in a tree. Mirkou was at the far side of Sango and Kagome. Shippo hopped next to Kagome and quickly fell asleep.  
  
"Good night, ladies." said Miroku with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Good night, Miroku..." said Sango, annoyed.  
  
"Night." said Kagome turning to the other side.  
  
Everyone was probably already asleep except for Kagome.  
  
Kagome sighed, 'She was there... Kikyo. She was there...'  
  
At that moment, Kagome felt something quickly covered her mouth. She struggle to get it off her and tried to scream, but it was useless. She couldn't breathe. Her visions were starting to get blurry, although something caught the corner of her eye. Vines... and passed out.  
  
---Morning---  
  
"Kagome?!" screamed Shippo.  
  
Everyone woke up.  
  
"What is it, Shippo? And where's Kagome?!" asked Miroku looking around.  
  
"I don't know! I just woke up and didn't see her."  
  
"Calm down, Shippo. She's probably outside with Inuyasha." Sango stood up and walked out the door.  
  
Inuyasha was out practicing with his sword.  
  
"Inuyasha," said Sango, "is Kagome here, with you?"  
  
"Nuh-uh." said Inuyasha. "She isn't inside with you?"  
  
"Well," said Miroku, "she was inside but then Shippo woke up not seeing her next to him."  
  
"What are we going to do?! Kagome's gone!" Shippo started to whimper.  
  
"Ah, quiet you runt! She's probably wondering off using the bathroom." said Inuyasha.  
  
"That's what you would say! If you just picked her and not stumble on who you should chose between her and Kikyo, she wouldn't be gone!!"  
  
"Why you little... HEY! Come here!!"  
  
Inuyasha chased Shippo.  
  
Miroku gave a halt to Inuyasha, as Shippo went behind Sango.  
  
"Look, Inuyasha," said Miroku, "are you not wondering what might of happened to Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breathe.  
  
"I see..." Miroku looked at Sango, Sango nodded. "So be it, then..."  
  
Inuyasha gave a quizzical look.  
  
-------------  
  
"Uh... where am I?..." Kagome head moved around slowly with her eyes barely opened. She had her hands behind her back and legs tied against the stump that she was sitting on.  
  
She heard two women talking.  
  
"Do you know the plan?" said a familiar voice.  
  
"Yes, and once I get her blood, I can form myself into her and fake being her to Inuyasha and the others." said the other one. Kagome recognized, too.  
  
"Good, and if you do the job well, Himiyaka, this land will be yours..."  
  
'Himiyaka?!' thought Kagome.  
  
Something pinched Kagome's arm.  
  
Her eyes were wide open. Everything was pitch black for the sight of her eyes.  
  
"I CAN'T see!!" screamed Kagome.  
  
"Quiet! Of course you can't see. What we put into you is the Roiuki Juice." said a familiar voice.  
  
"Roiuki Juice?! What's that?!"  
  
"A liquid that pours out blood and makes you blind."  
  
"Great, just what I need..." Kagome instantly held her head up, "Wait a second! I recognize that voice of yours!! Kikyo?!"  
  
It sure was Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo evil laughed, "Fascinating, how you can hear well..."  
  
"Are you still on about Inuyasha?! And that your not believing that he was looking for Naraku to avenge your death?!"  
  
"Smart little girl..."  
  
"You know what?! You are a big bully! I don't understand why Inuyasha would wanna date a lazy scum like you!!"  
  
"Ask me if care..." said Kikyo, sarcasticlly.  
  
"Well Inuyasha is going to look for me! And save me from you! Like last time, Kikyo. Do you remember? When you tried to drag him to hell?!"  
  
Kikyo turned her back, "You disgusting little bitch..."   
  
"Well, who cares what you call me! Inuyasha still loves you!! Dont you get it?!?!"  
  
"I care for what his actions are once the--"  
  
"What? Once the what?!"  
  
"I've said too much..."  
  
Kikyo left.  
  
"Wait, what happened to the other girl?!" Kagome was frightened. "Great! Another Inuyasha-Kikyo day..."  
  
---Back with the others---  
  
Inuyasha jumped in front of Himiyaka.  
  
"There you are! You little wench! You nearly gave, Shippo a heartattack." said Inuyasha.  
  
Remember, Himiyaka took the form of Kagome.  
  
"Uh, I was using that bathroom." said Himiyaka.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and sreamed, "You hear that, Shippo?! I was right! She was using the bathroom!!"  
  
"You said, 'probably'" corrected Miroku.  
  
"Yah, well it's close."   
  
Shippo slapped his forehead, "Won't you ever learn..."  
  
"Kagome, if you're going to go out, make sure have at least one of us know, ok?" Sango smiled.  
  
"Yeah, and don't go wondering off like you know where everything is. Who knows what might of happened if you got hurt." Inuyasha crossed his arms.  
  
Himiyaka nodded.  
  
"Good! Now let's eat!" said Miroku rubbing his stomache.  
  
---End of chapter two--- 


	3. Mission accomplished for Himiyaka

Chapter 3-- Mission accomplished for Himiyaka  
By Lori  
_____________  
  
"You're not going to eat, Kagome?" said Inuyasha stuffing roman in his mouth.  
  
Himiyaka smiled, "No, I don't feel hungry."  
  
Miroku leaned towards to Sango. "I see that Kagome isn't mad at Inuyasha."  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
'He... he... he...' thought Himyaka. 'I'm glad he didn't notice that I put numming powder in it.' She started to chuckle.  
  
Everyone raised an eyebrow at Himiyaka. Himiyaka put her back strait and cleared her throat.  
  
"Ok?" said Miroku. "Are you feeling alright, Kagome?"  
  
"Yea..." replied Himiyaka.  
  
"You've acting weird lately, Kagome. What's going on?!" grouched Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh... What do you mean?"  
  
"I bet he means that you're not acting like your normal self." Miroku sipped his tea.  
  
Himiyaka brushed her hand in the air. "Oh come on you guys. I'm always like this."  
  
"Not really... Just yesterday you didn't want to talk to Inuyasha. You felt gloomy and sad. You've hardly say anything. Why now? Why did you pick today to forget about it?" asked Sango taking a beep breathe.  
  
"Uh.. I.. uh... I wanna just ignore it?" Himiyaka looked at everyone.  
  
"Oh." said Sango.  
  
'That was close...' thought Himiyaka.  
  
---After noon---  
  
Inuyasha landed on the floor. He couldn't move.  
  
"I can't, argh, move..." screamed Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo ran to him. Himiyaka stood next next to Inuyasha looking down at him like it was no big deal.   
  
"Kagome! What happened?!" screamed Shippo.  
  
Himiyaka turned to face at the three. She slightly lifted up her index finger. And with a flick, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were pushed by a force and they, all, passed out.  
  
"What are you doing, Kagome?!" demanded Inuyasha.  
  
"Yet again, Inuyasha, you mistaken who I am..." said Himiyaka.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We've been fully introduced, you silly little puppy."  
  
Those last few words is what Inuyasha remember.  
  
"Himiyaka?!"  
  
"What?! How did you--? Who told you my name?! Was is Nisa?! Ah, why do I care you can't do anything, now that your body is nummed.  
  
"So that's what's wrong with me. You must've of put it in there without me noticing!!"  
  
"Congratulations! Shall I give you a dog bone now?" said Himiyaka, annoyed.  
  
"You bastard! Where's Kagome?!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"With your little dead friend."   
  
"Dead friend?"  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"It won't do any good."  
  
"What are you planning to do?!"  
  
"Seeing how good a puppy would be if he was a full dog."  
  
Himiyaka lifted up some kind of a pebble looking, and flicked it into Inuyasha. Inuyasha made a little squeel. Himiyaka smiled.  
  
"He... he... he... this project of mine will go great... I'll see how much you love her."  
  
Himiyaka disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha was able to move a little. Miroku finally woke up anf ran to Inuyasha.  
  
"Where is she?!" said Miroku searching for Kagome.  
  
"That wasn't Kagome... that was Himiyaka." said Inuyasha slowly sitting up.  
  
Inuyasha explained who Himiyaka was.  
  
---Night---  
  
Sango's head got injured and Shippo's leg was broken.  
  
"Hurry Inuyasha! What are we going to do?!" hurried Miroku.  
  
"I- I- I don't know!" said Inuyasha frightened.  
  
A sream, far away was heard, "INUYASHAAAAAA!!!"  
  
Inuyasha's ears flicked, "Kagome?!"  
  
"Quick Inuyasha! She might be hurt!" said Miroku rushing in the forest as Inuyasha followed behind.  
  
===end of chpt. 3=== 


	4. Demon

chapter four: Demon  
by Lori the Angel  
___________  
  
"Inuyasha! We must Hurry!!" Miroku said, running.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing, monk? I'm practiclly right next to you!" said Inuyasha.  
  
A voice screamed, "INUYASHAAA!!"  
  
Inuyasha looked strait, "KAGOME?!"  
  
"Inuyasha! You must go that way as I go the other!" Miroku went to the other side as Inuyasha kept running forward.  
  
Inuyasha stumbled across some bushes and saw across him was Kagome.  
  
"Kag- Kagome?!" murmured Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome's mouth was covered by something that appeared behind her quickly.  
  
It was Himiyaka still in the form of Kagome.  
  
"What?! Himiyaka! Take your hands off her!!" screamed Inuyasha.  
  
"Heh. You think I'll listen to you?" said Himiyaka walking up front of Kagome.  
  
Himiyaka moved her hand in circles in front of Kagome.  
  
"Wha- What are you doing?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"She's blind." said Himiyaka with a smile.  
  
Finally Himiyaka transformed into something new.  
  
Inuyasha took out his sword.  
  
"So, Himiyaka... this is your true form?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Let it be, Inuyasha." said Himiyaka. "And yes, this is my true form."  
  
Himiyaka whispered something. Inuyasha started to feel drowsy.  
  
'What's going on? I feel... like I'm going to fall...' thought Inuyasha with his eyes half way closed.  
  
Himiyaka stopped whispering.  
  
"Come Inuyasha. Come and get her."  
  
Himiyaka laughed big and disappeared.  
  
Slowly Inuyasha walked to Kagome. Kagome touched her ways finding Inuyasha. Inuyasha was on his knees.   
  
"I can, I can see him now." said Kagome.  
  
She quickly ran to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome..." said Inuyasha. "Go... it's not safe..."  
  
"Why Inuyasha?" said Kagome.  
  
"If you don't go..." Inuyasha's heart sting.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed onto Kagome's arm tightly as Kagome held onto the front of his kimono.  
  
He roared. Kagome had fright in her eyes. She looked at him and was about to tear when she heard Inuyasha with pain.   
  
Her eyes came into shock.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were red all over. His cheeks were starting to have purple lines.   
  
Light surrounded Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha pushed Kagome. "Ah, Inuyasha!" Kagome fell.  
  
Inuyasha started to get more bigger and grew out of his kimono.  
  
Inuyasha laughed, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Now I'm a..."  
  
He looked at Kagome, and licked his lips.  
  
"Blood..." said Inuyasha. Kagome put her arm in front of her.  
  
Inuyasha ran to Kagome. Kagome stood up and started to run. "INUYASHA!!"   
  
"Where do you think you're going, wench?!" said Inuyasha chasing after Kagome.  
  
'Oh no, he doesn't remeber... me...' thought Kagome.  
  
"Come on, all I want if your blood."   
  
"Inuyasha?! Snap out of it! It's me Kagome!!"  
  
"I don't care who you are! I want your blood."   
  
"Must think of something..." Kagome had a plan, "Hope this work..." Kagome turned around. "Inuyasha!!!!!! SIT!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha's whole body slammed on the ground.  
  
"It worked..." Kagome stood still.  
  
Inuyasha was still on the ground.   
  
"Is he on cautious?" Kagome walked to Inuyasha.  
  
She was close to him.   
  
Inuyasha grabbed onto Kagome.  
  
"AAAH!!! LEMME GO!!!!" she struggled.  
  
"You're such an idiot thinking that word would work on me." said Inuyasha. "Now you're mine..."  
  
Kagome looked at him with braveness in her eyes.  
  
"Well I'm no body's!!!" Kagome kicked him. Inuyasha let go and she was able to run.  
  
A tiger roar was heard. It was Nisa.  
  
"Jump on!" said Nisa reaching out for Kagome. Kagome took her hand and hopped on behind Nisa. Nisa made the tiger start running.  
  
"What are you thinking staying with a demon?" said Nisa.  
  
"He's not a full demon... something happened then some girl made him full demon." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Himiyaka..." said Nisa.  
  
"That's the name that Inuyasha kept saying." said Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha? He's here? Where?" asked Nisa.  
  
"The one that were running away from..."   
  
Nisa stopped.   
  
"You owe big time for this, girl." said Nisa.   
  
Nisa threw something at Inuyasha. Smoke went all over the place. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What's Inuyasha doing?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I gave him the Kikaio." said Nisa.  
  
Inuyasha stumbled and fell on the ground.   
  
"I must go." Nisa fled away.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too..." said Kagome and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha sat up in the darkness. Kagome walked to him.   
  
"No! Stay away from me!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha..." said Kagome.  
  
"Don't go near me anymore..." Inuyasha looked at the ground.  
  
Kagome couldn't see Inuyasha in the darkness but she could tell he was crying.  
  
'Wait, his hair... it looks black...' thought Kagome.  
  
= = = end of chapter four = = = 


	5. You never told me but it's terrifying to...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter Five: You never told me...and it's terrifying to say good-bye...  
By: Lori the Angel  
  
___________   
  
"I'm serious! Go! Away!" Inuyasha looked down.  
  
"No, you can't make me!" said Kagome.  
  
"Stupid girl..."  
  
Kagome heard deep steps walking towards them.  
  
"Inuyasha," said the voice.  
  
Inuyasha looked up.   
  
"Nisa." said Inuyasha strait.  
  
"It's been a while," said Nisa.  
  
Inuyasha still stood in the dark.  
  
"You two know each other?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Just for a couple of days," said Nisa.  
  
"What are you doing here?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"I was here for Himiyaka." said Nisa.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Wait for a second, where's Miroku?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Miroku?" said Nisa.  
  
"He's a monk with a staff..." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh and dark black hair?" said Nisa.  
  
"Yeah him."  
  
"He was in my way."  
  
"You killed him?"  
  
"No, he's still here somewhere just not awake."  
  
"Oh OK."  
  
"Anyway, Himiyaka is a Crine Demon that is also known as Transformation Demon. She takes the looks by little of your blood."   
  
"How do you know all this?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"She's my ... sister..."  
  
Kagome backed away.  
  
"Oh, no! I may be one but not a crine, I'm a Creen Lighter. I'm able to transform but to save people's lives as she is to steal and kill lives."  
  
"So what happened?" said Kagome.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Nisa.  
  
"Yeah, that's a lot of information..." said Inuyasha.  
  
"If I were you I would keep my mouth shut, HUMAN Inuyasha."   
  
"So that was it. I'm human?"  
  
"Inuyasha?" said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha never left his spot. He was still in the dark sitting down feeling gloomy. Miroku came rubbing his head.  
  
"Miroku," said Kagome.  
  
"Kagome. You're all right!" said Miroku. He saw Nisa. "Stand back!"  
  
"Miroku, it's OK. She's on our side," said Kagome.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, I'll get going." Nisa took off without saying good-bye.  
  
Inuyasha finally came out and stood in front of Kagome and Miroku. Miroku stared. Kagome just sighed.  
  
"Let's go," said Inuyasha.  
  
They were at the hut that Sango and Shippo were in. Sango sat up a bit when she saw Kagome. Kagome told Sango to lay back down. Shippo smiled and fell asleep. Miroku went inside and sat down by Sango. Inuyasha was just outside. Kagome went out to see Inuyasha.  
  
"Come with me, Kagome," said Inuyasha.  
  
He took her to a familiar place. The well.  
  
"Look, I want you to go back home," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What?" said Kagome.  
  
"I want you to go home."  
  
"Why? What about Himiyaka?"  
  
"Never mind her, I'll take care of that."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Shhh..."  
  
Inuyasha stepped up to her and stared with his dark eyes.   
  
"Please? That's all I ask..." said Inuyasha slowly and sweet.  
  
Kagome looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. She didn't want to go home. She wants to stay and help him. She didn't care if she was going to get hurt as long as she's being a big help to him. Sure he may be stubborn at some point but he's always nice to her.   
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a face that wants her to stay but also he needs her to go home for her safety.  
  
Inuyasha went closer to her and hugged her.  
  
Kagome thought, 'First, he wanted me to stay away from him. Now he's hugging me.'  
  
She didn't do anything but just let him hugged her. He leaned to her ear.  
  
"I want you to know that you've been a big help to me and the others. Before that everytime I look at you, I see her. And always her. But since I got so use to being with you..."   
  
Inuyasha hugged her closer to him closing his eyes. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Now that everytime I see her... I see you. So I also want you to know is that everytime I see her. I will see you..."  
  
Kagome had tears in her eyes. She heard the tone of his voice that he was serious. They stood in the same spot by the well for a moment. Inuyasha pushed her away and Kagome fell in the well.  
  
"Inuyasha..." whispered Kagome.  
  
"Bye... Kagome..." said Inuyasha looking down.  
  
===End of chapter five but not the story=== 


	6. chapter six

Great Youkai  
By Lori the Angel  
******  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, thank you very much!  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while.  
******  
  
~3 years later~  
  
Kagome was in her room. Sota came in.  
  
"Oh, Kagome," said Sota.  
  
"Yes," said Kagome slowly.  
  
"Mom, says that when you come back she said so call back a friend that just called a while ago."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know? Mom was the one talking to her."  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
Sota left.   
  
Kagome stumbled her way. When she was inside, her Mom waved the phone from the kitchen.  
  
"Kagome..." whispered her Mom, "Hurry it's your friend, she called again, here..."  
  
Her Mom handed the phone to her.  
  
"Hello..." said Kagome.  
  
"Hi, Kagome?" said the person on the phone.   
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"This is Sishi,"  
  
"Oh, Hi!"  
  
"Yeah, well I wanted to tell you that I want you to come over at the park with me and meet my new friend with her boyfriend."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Ok, but are you sure you want to?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"I'll see you at the park in about fifteen minutes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Cool."  
  
When Kagome looked at herself in the mirror she was sad for no good reason but then she straitened herself up and said to herself, "C'mon Kagome, it's your day!"  
  
At the park she saw Sishi and two other people who looked way to familiar.  
  
"Oh hey Kagome," said Sishi.  
  
Kagome was shocked. The other people...the two people that's next to Sishi... Sango? Miroku?  
  
"These are the people that I want you to meet, Sao and Miru."  
  
Kagome shook her head and said, "Hi."  
  
Sao looked like Sango and Miru looked like Miroku.  
  
Sao smiled, "Hello."  
  
Miru also smiled, "Hey,"  
  
Kagome smiled but couldn't believe that those two, you know looks like them.  
  
They had a nice conversation for a while. Kagome was starting to feel as if she was with the real Sango and Miroku. They had the same personalities, looks, with Miru's pervertedness, and all those things that Miroku and Sango are. But then time went and they all had to go home.   
  
"It was nice meeting you, Kagome," said Sao shaking Kagome's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too," said Miru shaking her hand afterwards.  
  
"I'm glad we met," said Kagome.   
  
"I'll see ya' guys at school," said Sishi waving.   
  
Kagome was walking home, still shocked. Because it was like she went back to the well and was being with the group all over again.   
  
A car was over speeding but when it reached to Kagome it threw out something like a note. Kagome went over to pick it up after the car was gone. Then she read:  
  
"You're ready to know something. Meet me at the alley in Uio. Tonight."  
  
Well, now Kagome felt threatened but was going to go anyway.  
  
Kagome practically memorized the note. She wanted to know who it was from really bad. Like, what if it was Inuyasha or the look a like Inuyasha? Or if it was Kaede, and, etc.?  
  
The time went slowly but it was finally the time to leave to go to the allay. When she got there no one was there yet. So she waited patiently. Footsteps.  
  
"You're here..." said someone.   
  
Kagome turned to see who it was.  
  
"I knew it..." said a voice.  
  
"Knew what?" Kagome tried to see the face in the dark.  
  
"That you were Kagome..."  
  
"Who are you..."  
  
"It's been five-hundred thirty-three years since I've seen you..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The day that Inuyasha was human..."  
  
"Ok? Who are you?"  
  
"Nisa,"  
  
"Nisa?"  
  
Nisa stepped up. It was her except her looks look like she was forty.  
  
"Holy shit..." said Kagome.  
  
"And I've seen that you have met, Miroku and his wife's descendants."  
  
"Shit... I knew that was too good to be true..."  
  
"Except for the girl, she's on another side of the family."  
  
"Sao?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Kagome teared, "What happened to Inuyasha?"  
  
"Uh...no one...no one knows..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're not sure if he died, or disappeared, or kidnapped."  
  
"What? How can this be?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Kagome looked like she had no soul in her anymore.  
  
"But how are you still here?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I grow a year older every ten years or so, who knows maybe a hundred."  
  
"Well, thought's cool in a way..."  
  
"I'm glad to see you again, Kagome."  
  
"You too, Nisa."  
  
Kagome just blinked and Nisa was gone.  
  
"All I can say, is 'woah...'" Kagome was walking in the dark all by herself.  
  
Nisa... Sao... Miru... Are they really people that she knows are they illusion? Is Miru the descendant of Miroku and Sango? What about Inuyasha? How can this be that Inuyasha is just...gone...?  
  
===End of 6 but not the story===  
  
Not my best chapter but it's the best I can do, it may be a short chapter but I don't write much, ya know? Well, I'll try to update this week or on the weekends. Thank you for reading my fic. 


	7. A dream you'll never forget

Chapter seven: A dream you'll never forget  
  
By Lori the Angel  
  
____  
  
"How can this be?" thought Kagome.  
  
She was walking to school with Sishi.  
  
"How can Inuyasha be... be gone?" she thought again.  
  
"Uh, Kagome you alright." asked Sishi.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Fine!"  
  
"Well,...."  
  
Kagome wasn't paying attention. All she ever did was just looked at the cement.  
  
"Kagome?"   
  
She heard her name but never responded. Fadedly she heard Sishi calling her but then the voice started to sound like...Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome!" screamed Sishi, she was shaking her.  
  
"Oops sorry, daydreaming..." said Kagome.  
  
"As if I didn't know that," smiled Sishi.  
  
"Well, daydreaming decided to come and visit for a while."  
  
"I know, just tell it not to come while you're in school, ok?"  
  
Kagome laughed and then nodded.  
  
Miru and Sao ran in front of them.  
  
"Hey guys what's the rush?" asked Sishi.  
  
"Oh nothing, just wanted to walk with you." said Miru.  
  
"Yeah 'cus we're special, Sishi," smiled Kagome.  
  
Sishi wanted to add something with the word 'special' but she decided not to.  
  
As they went to school the bell rang.  
  
Miru walked next to Kagome.  
  
"What's your class?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I'm in the same class as you." said Miru.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Sishi told me."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
Their first class was some kind of class were you have to help at the student store or visit other people to help on there things.   
  
After school Kagome and Miru were to clean up the gym for the dance.  
  
"Hey Kagome, mind handing me that string?" asked Miru holding onto a stick and a wall together.  
  
"Sure," said Kagome handing the string to him.  
  
Miru smiled.  
  
'He smiles like Miroku,' thought Kagome as she smiled back.  
  
"What?" Miru laughed, "Is there something on my face?"  
  
"No, you just remind me of someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A really old friemd that I had to leave behind..."  
  
Miru sat next to Kagome.  
  
"Is it someone you loved and then broke up with and then it made you cry?" he asked.  
  
"Oh no, he was a friend, a very good friend...a trusting friend..." Kagome dozed off.  
  
Miru noticed that Kagome was sleeping on the job, but didn't want to disturb her while she was sleeping.  
  
-  
  
"Kagome...I've missed you" As Inuyasha walks up to Kagome, staring at her with his eyes that she can't break up to.  
  
Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha, as Inuyasha smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"And I missed you, Inuyasha..." Kagome didn't want to cry but slowly her eyes watered.  
  
Inuyasha bent his head to see her face, "Please don't cry...that's all I ask..."  
  
Kagome didn't want to let go neither did Inuyasha.  
  
"But what happened to Himiyaka?" asked Kagome still in his arms.  
  
Inuyasha laid his chin on her head.  
  
"That doesn't matter..." said Inuyasha, whispering lightly.  
  
"And Kikyo?"  
  
"Neither does she..."  
  
Inuyasha disappeared.  
  
"Why don't I matter, Inuyasha?" as Kikyo rised out of the ground she looked at Kagome.  
  
"Is it this girl? This girl that you longed to go?" Kikyo looked back at Inuyasha.  
  
"No! Kikyo, it's not that!" said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome knew that she was not to be seen, Kikyo was just staring at a tree.  
  
"Then what?" said Kikyo.  
  
"It's that I..." Inuyasha stopped.  
  
"I was right...you do love her..."  
  
Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha. She putted her hand on his cheek. "You love her...more than me..."  
  
Inuyasha didn't dare to say anything. Walking up from behind, was Himiyaka. Kikyo joined Himiyaka by walking next to her.  
  
"Remember this Inuyasha," said Kikyo, "I loved you once but never again I will..." and she left.  
  
Inuyasha didn't care what she said but he sat down. He puched the ground, "Kagome!"  
  
Kagome sreamed, "INUYASHA!!"  
  
"I was wrong to let you go..." Inuyasha looked down at the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome looked at him and never left her spot.  
  
'What happened? He was hugging me and now her can't even see me...' thought Kagome.  
  
"Come Inuyasha..." said Nisa from out of no where. "Kagome awaits for your visit..."  
  
-  
  
At in instance Kagome woke up in sweat, "It was just a dream..."  
  
'Nisa? If that was a true dream then how in the world is Inuyasha gone?' thought Kagome.  
  
"Ah, Kagome you're awake!" said Miru wiping his hands.  
  
"Sorry Miru, but I have to go!" said Kagome leaving but Miru caught her arm.  
  
"You've seen it didn't you?" he asked.  
  
"Seen what?" askd Kagome.  
  
"The dream..."  
  
"Oh? What dream are you talking about, exactly?"  
  
"Look," said Miru pulling out his hand, he had a little scar in right hand.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
"It's me...Miroku..."  
  
-  
  
A/N: Sorry but i'm outta time!! I'll try to update as sooooon as I can, ok?? Bye! 


	8. Hey!

  
  
  
  
Hi! You might hate me now, huh? He-he… Well, just to let you all know that I'm no longer writing… **BUT!!** [[there are always a 'but' (.loL)]] My {not} good friend slapped me… So, in which case I asked her if she would like to continue my story! And she said yes. Also, she said she'll rewrite everything! So be careful... Who knows what she will do...   
  
All the stories:   
  
Kickin' it   
  
Great Youkai   
  
And last but not least… 30 minutes _ This story will have a slight different summary and but a huge different title. _   
  
Don't kill me!!   
  
Okay, here it is… Her penname is Ablika. If you can't find her then copy and paste this: if you can't find her… her story is called The Girl Next Door that I know it won't help… loL. Sh! Don't tell her I said that… loL.   
  
Byebye… 


End file.
